Nipping At Your Nose
by ThatAwkwardChick
Summary: Since becoming a guardian and recollecting his lost memories, Jack has been having reoccuring dreams of a girl from his past. And when she reappears, is she everything that he remembers or more? Rated T for later language and gore. Possibly promoted to M for future lemon xP
1. Chapter 1

The night before Jack died and became the infamous Jack Frost, he had met a young lady who had stolen a piece of his heart. Will she return it, or will he take a part of hers as well?

_"Sorry…It looks like slop. But if you close your eyes it tastes better than it appears" a pale, faceless, young woman looked across the crackling fire to the half disgusted jack, who stirred the mushy concoction in the wooden bowl with spoon. "Yeah..I think this might be lethal if I were to eat it" he grins, his snow white teeth glistening. But the joke had still annoyed her._

_ Angrily she chomped down on the stick brown gray paste she had some how created, her hand holding out for his bowl too. "Den if you're nod go-bba ead ib" her mouth still trying to process and swallow the foreign objects gummed in between her teeth and cheeks. Jack grinned wildly, a slight chuckle leaving his lips before a spoonful of…whatever that ick was…was shoved into his mouth. His chewing had slowed as he attempted to analyze the flavor. "Jo..Jo..Ijs..Ijs rearry gurd?" It may have looked awful, but the blue eyed woman was right, it was tasty._

_ An attempt to hold back her laughter was futile as it echoed through out the dead snowy landscape that surrounded them. Her laugh chimed like silver bells at his stuffed face, her cheeks beginning to stain rouge "No need to force yourself"_

Jack awoke abruptly from this familiar dream. "Her again, huh?" his lips twisted into a sullen smile as he mulled over who she could be. Ever since his memories were returned to him, his life as a mortal had returned in bits and pieces. But one that had always stuck out was the nameless woman who would haunt him in his dreams."Who are you?" he groaned, straightening his back against the body of the tree. It wasn't often he got to rest, being a guardian now had himself busy with work; as well as the constant bothering by Tooth, North an Aster, Jack had little time to himself…Especially now that this girl was in every other thought he had.

Looking up to dark midnight sky his azure irises searched for the moon, and with no prevail did he find it '_A new moon tonight huh?'_ It wasn't like the man on the moon would speak to him. Even after becoming a guardian and finding his center, Jack still felt alone. There was something hollow in his chest that couldn't be filled, even with all the joys given to him.

Golden sand flitted through the sky, following the calm current of the wind as they split and travelled to the thousands of sleepy children warm in their beds. Leaping from the tree Jack followed the trail to his close friend, "Hey Sandman" he grinned nodding to the golden god of slumber. His own tired eyes followed the flow of sand dancing in the dark of night, his hand would slowly dip in curiously to see the magic and wonder of children's dream. Even with Sandman there, Jack could find peace of mind in other peoples hopes and aspirations. It made him feel- "Jack Frost!" Well that was short lived.

His body tensed at the brute strength coming from behind him, the bear hug squeezing him so tightly that his faith contorted and twisted in exaggerated agony. "Alright!..North!..Hey!…Stop?!" he gasped, North dropping him abruptly into his sleigh while they hovered above the dozens of rooftops in the sky. "Sandy! Lets go, yeah?"

He ushered the sleigh back into the heavens, blending in with the stars. "What's up? You don't normally show your face in December." "Problem" Jack furrowed his brows as the wind whipped at his face as they flew at top speed back to the north pole as North threw open the portal as they were sucked into the next dimension.

Upon arriving at his workshop, North had already gathered both Tooth and Aster before seeking out Jack and Sandman. "Mate what are you doin? Normally you'd have a conniption with a problem this close to Christmas I-" "Calm down Bunny, Man on moon has showed me something very important" North pushed the furry mess aside, walking to the center of an alchemic looking circle. He looked up to the skylight, no sign of the moon at all, but instead a slight outline of a man shaped in the stars.

Jacks draw had dropped several inches as he stared in aw at the true form of the man who granted him this immortal life. "Who?" he whispered, North could only smirk at Jacks disbelief, "Of all people to not believe" he chuckled.

Even without the bright light of the moons rays, a familiar godsend had reached into the center of the room creating a pool in the circle of the guardians. Clearing his throat, Santa began to speak for the silent entity that expressed himself through the moving images below the five.

"We are guardians, our soul duty is to protect the children of this world; naughty or nice. As immortals it is our life duty to carry out this responsibility." His coal black eyes look down to the swirling pool of sand, a clearer image of a young girl brought into focus. Her face is angry and covered in ash, steel blue eyes darken as she begins to scream, attacking a shadow force that beat her down again and again; body beaten and bloody.

"But there's more to just protecting children, there is also the adults. Though they have lost their childlike wonder, they are still susceptible to falling under evil spells that only want to cause harm."

"Like Pitch?" Jack grit his teeth, eyes focused on the girl who struggled against this force. "Isn't she only a human? Why is she fighting someone like this alone?" uncharacteristically he grew worried about the grown girl. She couldn't be any older than he was, at least what he appeared to be.

"I am getting to that!" North grunted, shoving Jacks shoulder, having him stagger slightly. "There are stages to life on earth. There are mortals and immortals, but some fall between the cracks. This girl is one of them." As Jack was about to protest yet again, North forcefully grabbed his neck and had the Snow guardian focus on the images unravelling in the sand.

Taking the blood from one of her many open wounds, the girl drew a similar alchemic circle on her hand, like the one outlined on the floor in the workshop, the blood on her flesh glowed as she finally smacked down the rather large menacing shadow, it being consumed in light before dissipating completely.

"She killed it…"

"Yes"

"But she's only a girl"

"Let me finish, will you?"

The images had finally collapsed in on themselves, retreating back into the sky. The stars that had fallen being placed back into their designated spots as the man on moon disappeared along with it.

"A mortal with such power should not be burdened by the possibility of death."

"So what? You-You want us to make her an immortal?!" Bunnymund bellowed in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious!" North stretched, before turning back to his workshop, the stained-glass french doors opening up into a sort of toy palace where yetis and elves stumbled over one another in the chaos of 3 weeks before Christmas.

"Now if you'll excuse me" he yawned.

"Woah woah wait! You bring all of us up here just to show us, whatever that was…And we're not going to do anything about it?!"

A sly smirk stretched rosy lips, a rough hand tousled a long white beard, "Well since you offered to go.."

Jack now beyond confused, "Wha-?"

Quickly santa dug through his deep pockets, taking out another of his magic balls, bringing it quickly to his lips he whispered the destination _the girl _and threw open the portal, and grabbed Jack by the pack of his hoodie. "Thank you, Jack Frost! I expect you to bring her back in a week!"

Without even a second chance to escape, Jack was thrusted through dimensions and arrived where he had priorly seen the girl, but she was no where to be found.

He rolled his icy blue eyes, brushing himself off and straightening his clothes. "Always send the new guy" he kicked the stale snow with his bear foot, it going flying through the air before pit pattering onto the grey pavement.

"Really…she was just here..Where could she have-" his eyes feel back down to where the snow had landed, a dark trail of blood splattered across the ground. "Well there's a start."

Heavy panting could be hear just a little ways further, in between two tall buildings, Ray held her ribs as the sheer fire of pain began to take hold of her consciousness. This was a deep wound, deeper then most she had sustained. That demon was out for more than blood, he wanted souls. It was a good thing that she had purified and killed him, but at what cost? She knew if she blacked out there was a great chance that she would not be waking up.

"Damnit!" she held back a sob, a cold front now coming through, her body shuddering heavily until a calm sense of acceptance washed over.

"You!" Jack yelled, floating over her, his eyes scanning hers for any sense of recognition. "Great..How am I supposed to do anything when she can't even see me…" He sighed "Hey" he nudged her, Ray fell over further, blood now pooling around her body. He now recognized those eyes, she wasn't awake…That was the soul leaving the body. They were beginning to gloss and fog, and once the color faded completely he would lose her…

"Hey!" he panicked, grabbing her gently from under her armpits, her body limp like a doll as he flew higher, Jack searched desperately for any place he could fly to; someplace warm where her wounds could heal.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in her dreams Ray had found her self surrounded by a cold white light. Though the temperature had dropped below freezing, she was still comfortable, embracing it; death? No…This was too warm. She had crossed the gate before and found it extremely painful, Ray could remember that much from her prior death, however long ago that was. Inhaling deeply, it a fresh breath of cold icy air, almost minty. It stung her lungs a bit, the prior beating she took with that demon that bruised and tore her flesh not helping with that pain.

"Nnn…" she grumbled, her face burrowing more into Jack's navy blue hoodie. He held her closer, rubbing her back to soothe her restlessness.

Jack groaned inwardly, searching frantically for a place for her to regain her energy. Eyes peering over the horizon, sun just beginning to rise, he had found a tall abandoned Singer Factory just off a port near the ocean. It wasn't exactly

Placing her in a soft pile of strewn and rattled fabric, it was almost nearly impossible to have the girl let go of him. "Hey…" he whispered in her ear "I'm here, I'm not leaving" he straddled over her, Ray's back already rested in the pile of forgotten clothing. These words seem to relax her, her finger loosening their hold of him as she settled down.

Her breaths were deep and exhausted, she was lost in the dark abyss of her mind-

_ I'm lost in storm baby…Smack in the eye with no where to run…_

_ Running fervorusly through the icy floored forest, Ray desperately sought for safety; a dark figure clawing at her back barely hooking its fingers through the fabric of her dress. "Help me.." she heaved, tears streaming down her face. She could feel the clutches of the menacing behind her come closer, its searing hot grasp sinking into her flesh, blood boiling over from the fresh opened wounds._

_ Sometimes it gets dark baby…I search for the light…_

_ "Please!" she screamed out, Ray's shouts curdling on the accumulated saliva in her throat. She could feel the presences spine shaking fingers wrap around her throat, 'You're mine now' he smirked in her ear. Vision beginning shake violently, Ray could feel herself beginning to lose the fight of life and she was unwilling to except this. There was someone she needed to see…To see him again. She had to thank him for-for…_

_ A bright light had then consumed her, the burns of the shadow dissipating as the cool light had wrapped her comfortably, "He'll come to you..No need to find him" a soft whisper echoed through the depth of her mind. "You won't be lonely for too long…"_

Slowly Ray began to wake from her foggy dream. Slowly she rose from the blood soddened fabric she rested on and took in her surroundings. Dozens of long tables lined with out of date sewing machines decorated in dust, forgotten by time; finger prints of their previous owners the only thing to be left.

"Mmm…How'd I get-" her eyes immediately widened as she cranked her head to the right of her, peripheral vision catching a glimpse of white that had caught her attention…"Here….." With her hand firmly gripping at her ribs, a dull glow emanated from her finger tips, she burning the wound close; purifying it to speed the healing process…Now that she had enough energy to help herself.

"Hey…" she knelt down on her knees to become a little bit more level with the sleeping white haired boy. His mop-like locks falling over his eyes as she peacefully slept. His aura wasn't threatening…Or menacing, but pure and light-hearted…Almost whimsical. There was no need for Ray to be on guard with this guy, she could sense that. "So I assume you took me here?" she plopped down to the floor next to him, closing her eyes again. She had couldn't have been asleep that long…It was still dark. (A/N: Assume she slept for over 12 hours…Most of the story I want to take place at night so there will be day light moments…but yeah)

"Yeah" Jack grunted, Rays eyes snapping open to his rustling awake. "You were pretty close to death back there..What did you think you were doing?" he asked annoyed, and he had to ask himself why? Why would he feel annoyed with a stranger he didn't even know? Her safety shouldn't be that big of a factor to him…

"I was following _his _orders" she ushered with a nod to the rotten hole in the ceiling, beams of the moon cascading through to the center of the room; both Jack and Ray out of sight to be seen by him.. "You mean?" "The man on the moon..I must sound insa-" "He talks to you?" Jack asked a little too eagerly. "Only when he needs me to be his errand girl" Ray rolled her eyes, a half smirk tickling at her lips. "Fighting off bad dreams and entities for young and old, sort of like an unseen underling for the guardians of this world" her smile saddened slightly "They can't see me…Or they just refuse to. Maybe I'm too tainted to be graced with their presence"

The snow man was in sheer awe, this mortal girl had more knowledge than he had known.

"You know, he won't even tell me why…I feel pain just like all other people, I can die like everyone else" her hand reached out to the sliver of the moon in the sky, its body barely visible to the naked eye. It so minuscule that it could easily be ignored, just like Ray.

"I know that feeling." Jack leaned forward into his knees, chin resting atop them. He angled his gaze looking up at her with such fascination. She was definitely interesting to say the least.

"Hmm?" she arched her prow, curiosity piquing. "What do you-"

"I'm one of the five guardians. Jack Frost."

"Ray"

"What?"

"My name. Ray Morrow"

"Ah-"

"So why did you save me, Jack?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn't exactly have the heart to tell her it was an indirect order from North. He would of saved her on his own, if he was in the area, or if he had known without North's word. That was his job as a guardian after all. But apart of him would do it not just because it was right…But-

"No need to force yourself" Ray joked, a sardonic smile stretching her chapped lips from the cold.

His sapphire eyes snapped to her pale form, where did he hear that before? Studying her face carefully, dried blood stained the length of her jaw, midnight blue eyes blood shot from lack of rest, long chestnut brown hair wavily hung over shoulders well past her breasts. Ray's very being was familiar to Jack, it irked him. _She almost seems like…Nah…_

"I should be thanking you anyway, . If it weren't for you I'd be dead in that alleyway"

She didn't even flinch at the thought, death didn't scare her like most mortals. Death wasn't the problem, the problem was living. Would she live on in the next life? Or would she remain on this plane of existence, but just as an androgynous spirit? However, the thought of the young girl dead and alone had Jack feel a chill travel up his spine; and that was rare.

"Ah-I"

Her nails gripping into her soaked shirt, she shivered again. The sting of cold air eating at her flesh.

"Nnn~!"

"The bleeding hasn't stopped yet?"

Jack knelt beside Ray, his cool palm slipping under the fabric of her clothes and pressing against the wound.

"A bit forward, aren't you?" she teased.

The snow spirits face grew a dull blush across his cheeks, shaking his head. The silver strands of hair masking his eyes as he continued his actions. His finger tips kissing her soft skin, a cool sheet of ice settling into the deep gashes.

"You might be a little cold" he scooped his arm underneath her arms, and now the other under knees. "But it should hold up until we get back"

Rising quickly to his feet, Ray couldn't even mutter a protest. The slightest of wriggles her body could muster would send her into agonizing waves of pain. Instead her face would show her confusion and resistance.

"Go? Where? Sorry, but I only go so far with a man I just me-AHHH!"

Without a second thought, Jack flew through the open hole in the ceiling. Off into the starry sky. The injured girl could only relax into Jacks arms. One would think she'd find it beyond freezing. But Ray found comfort in his chilled embrace.

Nuzzling her face into the curve of his shoulder, she gave a small yawn as Jack focused on the horizon ahead.

It had seemed like they were flying for hours. The two would have gotten to the meeting point faster, if not for her wounds. Jack was too afraid to call upon the harsh wind to take them back to his home.

"Hey…" She whispered, startling him from his droned thoughts. "Will you tell me where we're going? I have a hunch but-"

"We're meeting with North. Taking you the his workshop. But the check point is still a ways off."

"Check point.." she rolled her neck, attempting to stretch her sore muscles some.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon of a small town. Few people strolling the streets to their respective shops, the grocer, baker, and butcher. At the docks near by, the poisoneree men making the freshest of catches of a variety of fish. Ray looked on fascinated; these were the people that she fought so hard to protect. Strangers, they may have been, but in every town there's someone like them; respectable and worth saving.

It brought a sad smile to her lips. Yes they were worth saving, that was her purpose. But was she worth saving? That was something that always conflicted her thoughts. Always bubbling at the back of her mind before she chose between the two ultimatums of right and wrong.

A low growl disrupted her thoughts, the annoyances of hunger taking over. Her mouth salivated at the luscious smell of fresh baked bread that emanated from smoking chimney of the bakery.

"But, we have time to feed you before they come…"

_They?_

Flying down to the familiar town, for Jack, he set Ray on a near by bench in front the towns center; nested right by the statue where Jamie had lost his front tooth.

"Bread's okay right?" Jack asked, giving the weary girl hardly seconds notice to answer him.

"Ah-Yeah but I can-"

"Huh..No no! Allow me" a mischievous grin stretched before he flew off. The chime of bells blowing open the bakers door.

Jack needed some fun after all the seriousness that surrounded Ray. She was overwhelmingly to much responsibility for him to handle in one go. He would need quite a few breaks to ease his troubled mind of her.

A harsh cold wind blew through the shop,the baker scowling at the bitter cold, slamming the door shut into its latch. But still the draft persisted, blowing up his apron in his face; he heard a clash of pots and pans in the back, the oven opening and closing.

Now Jacks impish nature has only gone so far as snow. Over stepping boundaries was strictly forbidden, but to help a future possible guardian in her needs should be forgiven; even with the bit of fun he was having.

"Hmm…" he mulled over the immense amount of choices of bread: Rye, Wheat, White, French, Portuguese, Dutch. They all smelt tantalizing, but he had no craving for any sort. Food wasn't exactly a necessity for him. But he still had retained some human instinct from his prior life. Any would do really. Fresh baked bread, any flavor, any variety, tasted amazing. It was all just a game now of ini-mini-miny-moe to choose.

Grabbing a reasonably sized french roll, he shoved the bread into the pocket of his ice blue hoodie and flew off. And since the baker couldn't see him, he took the leisure of exiting through the front door.

The bell chimed, catching Rays attention yet again, and Jack appeared before her with a warm french roll in hand.

"The best I could do on such short notice"

She grinned, eyeing him accusingly; the young lady knew he had caused some sort of mischief in order to get her food.

Lightly grabbing it from his cold hands, the roll wasn't as fresh as it was just a few moments ago. A befuddled grin furrowed her brows.

"Look, you don't have to eat it"

She shook her head before chomping down into the crunch of the crust, white fluff tickling her nose as the remaining trapped heat smoked into the cool winter air. Ray inhaled the intoxicating scent, lost in it's delicious flavor.

"Mmm"

Jack was satisfied with the girls contentment. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoy the bread, and in a way that made him happy.

Savoring every last crumb of the baked good, Ray hadn't eaten for days, this was the most heavenly thing she had tasted for quite sometime.

"I-uh.."

His ice like eyes casted down on her, cheeks flushed red, hair strewn from the high winds of flying.

"Thank you"

He was captivated yet again, by such a fragile looking being. And yet, even after all the trauma her body had sustained, here was this beautiful girl before him; almost completely back to normal.

"Wha-?" _Damn…Caught red handed, staring. _His cheeks beginning to flush.

Her smile was warm, "You know. The bread, the whole saving my life thing..Mostly for the bread" she scoffed sarcastically.

"Anytime"

This was unlike Jack. He always had something to say. Even if it was nothing. That was who he was; care free, free spirited. It could have been anything at all and yet his mouth refused to produce words. Instead his mind was completely lost in thought. She was simply-

A dark shadow zipped past them, that gorgeous smile of hers had vanished just as quickly; Rays eyes targeting the menacing form that sped further away.

"What was that?"

"Demon…"

Leaping to her feet, wounds just barely beginning to seal, Ray made a mad dash at the lightning quick shadow that wavered between the trees. Using the dense forest further ahead to shield its presence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Demons?" he quipped perplexed. Jack knew of evil spirits that lurked in the shadows; Pitches minions normally. Anything dark and menacing tended to trail back to the now defeated midnight entity.

Running at full speed, Ray was in her huntress mode. Like a wolf getting ready to strike it's kill, she was forgoing and not as tactful as she could be. But with brute strength she had full confidence in her abilities to destroy the enemy. Though in the back her mind the blistering pain of the deep gash kept a constant reminder of her near death experience. Her frown deepened at the though, deep lines marring her normally perfectly smooth pale skin.

Jack kept a cautious eye on her, observing her every reaction. This thing they were after was quick, movements jerky and abrupt. It surprised him how quick Ray could react to a sharp turn. Even without the power to fly, her senses were high and well developed. No whimsical ability like flying would add an edge to her natural instincts; whatever the Man on the Moon bestowed upon the young woman, was certainly enough to prove she worthy of being a guardian, that was certain enough.

Getting a read on this demons aura, it was after something much more sinister than just a soul; it wanted a tortured sullied individual. Someone who could not be brought down easily unless a multitude of the masses were to turn against that person. What it craved was an immortal.

She sensed this through her own holy abilities, measuring it's hunger through the seven deadly sins that was contained within it; within each beast she had fought for the past four years. It's greed and lust for the taste of life, for something it could never truly possessed was measured by this and it's determination.

The entity was much stronger than the average demon. It could almost pass for a full

This demon in particular, however, was setting Ray up for a ruse. Another sharp turn and it double backed in the direction that it came. It caught her off guard for a moment, wondering why it would do such a thing. But the reason why immediately punched her hard in the face; the closest immortal was…

"Jack!"

Ray screamed desperately, blindingly running through the trees. Forgetting about hunting down the demon but now finding her savior. Call it her duty to protect those from harm, but the demon particularly targeting _him _had her heart beat faster than hummingbird wings. Her eyes frantically darted through the density of the trees, searching for that white mop of hair; the snow on the ground not helping her in the slightest.

He heard her scream his name, and this caused him to silently fret: was she hurt? Did the wound reopen? Was the demon stealing her soul? What if Pitch was involved? Where was Ray? These and more had him swiftly maneuver high through the branches, peering over them like a hawk to find what he sought.

Luckily, her chestnut brown hair had caught onto the sun, golden rays bouncing of the top her head; a sign sent from the heavens, Jack thought.

To his relief, she was fine. But then what could she possibly be screaming about?

It wasn't a moment after he had found out why. A strong black force knocking the wind beneath his feet, bringing him hard to the ground. Long clawed fingers wrapped around his throat, bringing the color of his blood to his cheeks. His face quickly grew puffy, the lack of oxygen beginning to take its toll on him. It was hot, and it only grew hotter for him. Almost like he was melting away.

"Jack?!"

Tracking back the shadow, her eyes had seemed to fall out of their sockets as it lifted to the skies and dragged down a silver sliver of a person to the ground. From a short distance away she could hear his muffled agonized groans. Running into the clearing, a menacing purple light emanated around the two, Jacks face slowly turning into a blank slate and the shadow becoming a form of it's own.

Frozen in place, Ray could barely call out for him again. The whole scene seemed so familiar to her. Like she was looking in a mirror, but-.

The three were consumed by the purple aura, Jack losing the fight, but his hand was still firmly grasped on his staff. With the remainder of the strength he could muster, a strong blast of ice tore the almost completed entity away. The over bearing heat slowly drew away and the refreshing cold returned to is nose and finger tips.

Mist had fogged Rays vision, her savior seemed to be replaced by a young girl, no older than she. The aura was just the same as before, an over bearing heat that tore her apart. But instead of escaping, the demon had devoured her limb for limb; desperately gnawing at her flesh to obtain its true desire, her soul.

The bloodied sight had her woozy. Normally blood, a corpse, anything involving death, Ray could brush off. Death never scared her. But seeing that mirror image get devoured whole, it made her sick.

_Mirror image?_

A bright light had then shined down on the bloodied scene, an outline of a faceless man coming forth and grabbing-

"Ray!" Jack gasped, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her abruptly in the air. They took a straggled weak take off, flying as fast as he could away from the being that wanted to consume him.

"WIND! TAKE ME HOME!" he screamed, pulling up Ray close to his chest as the strong winds ripped them through a harsh current further away from the forest, the small town, and large suburban neighborhood. It would have been a a much longer flight, if he hadn't called out in desperation. Jack knew the petrified girl was still recovering from her encounter with death, but he also knew if he couldn't get them out fast enough they would surely meet their maker. That was something he did not want; not at all.

Waking up from her trance, she saw that she was atlas two hundred feet off the ground, being flown away from the very thing she existed to destroy.

"No! No! Take me back!"

Ray wriggled in his old, but his grip was like iron and it refused to waver.

"Please!"

But even with her plees, she couldn't deny that she was lying to him, and herself. The cobalt blue eyed girl was never more afraid, she didn't want to go back. Yet she couldn't let Jack know that. She couldn't let herself know that. Her body moved on it's own accord. Even with his iron grip and the strength of the wind pushing them faster and further away, she still desperately tried to go back.

With Jacks wavering strength he couldn't hold on much longer. He felt himself slowly lose himself to darkness. Hopelessly losing the fight. There was only one thing that kept him hanging on, it was who he was hanging onto. But that grip had fallen, why was she fighting him on this?!

She could feel herself free falling to the ground plunging to the unknown. Ray braced herself, but the ground never hit her. Instead it was a blast of soft snow that caught her.

"Are you insane?!" he slammed down into the snow after her, his face only millimeters away from hers.

Her lips trembled, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her mind raced with thoughts of who that girl was in the forest. And why that vision had replaced Jack. _Why…Why?!_

It was overwhelming. She had never experienced such depths of sadness. Sure, her existence was numb and cold, every now and then a smile would find its way on her, but most of the time it was just moving from one place to the next. It was all about the hunt.

But that image…that image haunted her; as if she personally could feel that girls pain. And what scared her more was that could have happened to Jack. He could have been torn apart and-and-.

Inaudible sounds left her quivering lips as she began to choke on her sobs. Cheeks beginning to heat up as she held her breath, hoping this wave of uncontrollable depression would pass. Jack noticed this wrapped his arms cautiously around her, drawing her closer to him in the cold snow. Her face buried in his hoodie as she sniffled and shook.

"I know. I'm not exactly the greatest to keep you warm, but"

She shook her head, still crying. Tears stained her flushed cheeks as her fingers dug into the ice blue fabric.

"I'm so sorry" her voice croaked. The immortal young man seemed confused. What could she be sorry about? Sure he was hurt, a few gashes here and there, energy low..But it wasn't her fault.

"I didn't" _sniff _"I didn't protect y-you." This statement sent her into another whirl wind of hysterics, her sobs muffled into his chest. Jack never had to deal with such a overwrought woman.

"Were you scared?" he sighed, stroking her hair with his finger tips, attempting to soothe her distraught state. "It's alright. I'm alright. Why are you so upset, huh?" He held her tighter, forgetting the pain it brought upon his injured self. She needed more comforting now than he did. By tomorrow morning he should be back to normal anyway.

Ray nodded, composing her self slightly by wiping away her tears. Though Jacks grip was even tighter than when they were in mid flight. This time she embraced his rough hold of her. He was visibly annoyed, and her lack of self control over her emotions was not helping him.

"Cold?" he breathed.

She decided to remain mute, and shook her head once more. She found him comfortable, despite his cold exterior he was quite warm. A normal mortal would say other wise, but then again, Ray was not any mortal.

He gave a heavy sigh. Jack liked the crying better than silence. At least he knew how she was feeling. Readjusting himself so he could let her rest easier onto of him, he lounged out his body in the now crystalizing snow, the cold wind shaping it like a cocoon around them. It was rather cozy for him, and Ray as his warm snug blanket to cover his chest. Yet even if he was realized, he wondered if she felt just as ease as he did; even with just what happened.

"Can I ask…What happened?"

"It was…Like it was human."

FINALLY! She speaks! he relieved. But her words left him unsettled.

"What?"

"He was taking your body for his own…"

_My body? _

She studied his horribly masked worried face.

"Normally, demons crave souls to satiate their hunger. But this demons hunger seemed to escalate at a much higher rate. He didn't just want your soul, he wanted you."

"Has this happened before?"

"Once…" Her eyes trailed away, recalling the horrid vision from before.

"And what happened?"

Blue eyes stayed downcast from his own panic-stricken eyes. He rose from his restful position, picking her up by the shoulders. Firmly shaking her to gain her attention, "Well?"

"I don't know…" she frowned, those pink lips of hers beginning to tremble. _Damn it Ray, stop crying. _ She cursed herself internally, Jack looked on guiltily, he didn't mean to upset her, but..

His brow corrugated in intensive thought. If she didn't know he couldn't make her say anything else…But then again.. how would she know if..?

He decided it best to leave it alone; for now anyway.

"Do you sense _it _near by?"

Chestnut brown locks shook violently. Arms now wrapped around her ribs, Jack watched her every move with a possessive instinct. _Her wound? _"Let me see" he pushed her long fingers away, pulling up her shirt. The wound was much longer than before, trailing all the way up her bra. It split like tree branches, traveling between her breasts in one direction, the other spilling onto her back; the color of the gash beginning to turn black.

"Eh?" his hand unconsciously followed the lines, and her jaw only dropped at his forwardness.

"Excuse me!" she chimed, abruptly snapping him from his thoughts and actions. He only then realized how close he was getting to the inviting body of a woman he just met.

"I-uhm"

"I'll be fine" she wrestled her shirt down, smoothing it out. Pulling herself together, she fell back into the now hardened snow, it crunching beneath her weight. Her endless pool of eyes stared up through espresso brown tree tops, each of the branches intertwining; like lacing fingers together, but never quite meeting all the way.

The sky was already in its off colored stage, evening beginning to settle in the heavens.

"You shouldn't be toying with something so dark" her words seemed to offend him. "What I mean is..You're too pure to deal with such darkness"

This instantly seemed to amuse him. "And you mean?" "I…never mi-" "No really! Tell me.."

She bit her lip in frustration. Was he teasing her?! "You're..I can't exactly explain"

"In what way do you think I'm pure?" he purred, her cheeks beginning to flush. Perhaps she judged his aura wrong…This guy definitely had a devilish side to him.

"Because you're" The wildest grin grew on his face, this beat the serious atmosphere from before. He couldn't have Ray cry again, it sent him in a spiral of guilt; and he yet could figure out as to why. Regardless, it was something he did not want, and so Jack would not have it.

He wouldn't let her finish her thought, instead, his arms wrapping around her waist having her mind wander else where. He was certainly comfortable touching her.

"Don't worry" he whispered into her neck, his eyes looking up at the growing sliver of moon nested in the stars. Nightfall had snuck on them rather quickly. But that was alright, they would be able to travel easier in the dark. "I'll take care of you"

His hands wandered back up her shirt, and she stood stark still. He _REALLY _was comfortable. "Get your mind out of the gutter" he growled, chin hooked onto her shoulder as his smooth cool palms slid up her silky flat skin, the crevices of the wounds ruining her once perfect skin. Jack frowned, letting ice escape from his finger tips and back into the wounds.

"You dont-"

"Shh…"

"But I'll be-"

Annoyed Jack nipped at the exposed skin of her neck, a startled whimper hissed from her throat as he continued his 'healing' of her deep wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmm" Ray groaned, the tips of his fingers digging in her soft flesh "Really you don-" her thoughts trailed else where as Jack's cold hands wandered further up her smooth pale skin, dragging his ice tipped fingers across the violent wounds that marred his perfection. He found him self lost, growling into the nape of her neck every time she protested. Why was this woman fighting him on this?

"Shh" his lips breathed against her skin, the overwhelming cold taking over her body. She was succumbing to his intentions; good or bad she could yet tell, but there was nothing the poor girl could presently do.

As for Jack, he lost himself in a dark abyss. This girls fear had sent him into a whirlwind of panic. All he wanted to do was comfort her, let her feel safe. Instead he found himself burying his desires in her.

"Jack" Ray huffed.

He growled yet again, holding her closer to him.

The faint sound of jingle bells were strewn in every which direction. The frustrated young lady attempted to focus on the direction the chime came from but with the constant grumbling from Jack this made it more than difficult.

_What is wrong with him?!_

She couldn't exactly blame Jack for his hypnotic state of mind. After all, his libido is that of a young man for eternity. And the last time he had been with a woman was-

"Nnn-!" his nails began to dig into her flesh.

But this was something much more carnal. So over bearing, such a strong desire.

His teeth began to sink into her neck.

That drunken state of lust he lured her into was now over, that bite was her alarm clock; waking her from that bitter sweet dream.

Taking a deep breath, the bitter cold stung her lungs. In fact it number her whole body. Ray could hardly sense anything. And that was the problem. Body now tense, she knew this person was not Jack. It wasn't even a person.

"Your soul is so _delectably _dark" the voice purred.

He turned her body to face his, those gorgeous sapphire irises now black as coal. His slightly blushed- snow-white skin now completely grey. Fear consumed the young girl, this obviously wasn't Jack..Then that meant-_back there with the demon…! _Sh quickly recovered her fear turning into rage.

"I put on a good show don't I?" he cackled "It's a pleasure to meet you" his long rigid fingers crawled up her neck along Rays jaw, directing her glaring eyes fully on him.

"Where's Jack?" she spat in his face, the loogey dripping down her enemy's thin pursed lips .

"How very sassy" he grinned, licking his lips clean of her saliva "I really like that in a girl" his fingers pinched harder around the skin at her face, is patience running thin with his prey, drawing Ray's resisting self closer. "You know I've been lusting after you for a long time now-"

His hot breath smelt of death; rotted corpses. His fingers grainy with black soil, or was it sand? She couldn't tell, his skin was jagged and rough it meshed with whatever constantly coated him. Her gag reflexes working at their all time high not to barf.

"And I-" he jerked his head around, he only now noticing the ever closing in sound of the jingle bells. The rough sound of metal grinding against the hard ice screeching to a halt just behind the two.

"You!" a tall older man, clad in red and covered in sleeves of tattoos stomped forward with a sword in each hand, ready to cut down the foe that imprisoned Ray. "Santa!?" she spoke through pinched cheeks and pursed fish lips. Face growing paler by the second, Ray felt light headed. North had always been a figment of her imagination…Sure, she knew that he was real, but the joy he brought to the millions of children of the world had abandoned her at an early stage in life. It was hard for her to accept his existence though the reminders were rubbed in her face constantly by the many appearances of his counterparts; SandMan, and Tooth for example.

Her whole concept of a jolly man in a cotton ball collared red coat and hat vanished at the sight of this man. Because this man was not jolly, let alone comparable to any of the re-runned Christmas specials she had seen thousands of times before. Even his voice was something Ray could not imagine; Santa, russian? Who knew…

Sandman trailed behind North, his normally peaceful gaze now narrowed and focused. Ray could all but sheepishly wave to her normally friendly mute acquaintance.

"Hey SandMan"

The dark man immediately stiffened his grip on her. Though his hold was rough it wasn't as panicked, he knew that North would be a problem, and Ray could sense this. But regardless of his body language, this demon of a man kept his voice calm and sultry.

"Ah ah!" he chastised,his tone sending a shock wave of pain down her spine. She had heard this strangers voice before, _but where?! _She internally screamed

Her prior nightmare returned, the blurred reflection of the girl beginning to clear as Ray re-watched the horror of her being devoured. The muffled murmurs the demon had whispered to his kill now beginning to grow clearer as her ear listened intently, the sound of his voice broke through an invisible barrier.

So many possibilities ran through Rays mind. But one stuck out most; What if that happened to Jack? It was overwhelming to comprehend she shooed away the nightmare, unable to face it; herself. Such a horrible fate to be brought upon another victim; one who laid his life on the line to protect her, and all she could do was freeze in fear at an illusion.

As soon as that wall was torn down, she unconsciously built it backup. Her consciousness now abandoned, but her lost self taking control of her puppet like body.

Her wounds now rapidly healing, the open gapes the shadow man and other demons had left on her creamy skin now completely sealed. A power surged from the tips of her fingers into the deep fire of her belly. Something so powerful it had a mind of it's own; her second consciousness now taking over.

A bright holy light now engulfed the four of them.

"What are you doing?!"

Hher intense luminesce self charred at the demons flesh, he now rejecting her; letting go of her face to shield his own.

Whipping herself from the ground, she stood like a tyrant over the fallen shadow; ready to stake her claim on his life. _This if for Jack. My apology to not save his life sooner!_

And even though her true self was lost behind this mask of power, her eyes over flowed with tears. A calming hand reached out and covered them, calming her instantly. Eyes now too heavy to keep open they closed, and her overwhelming sadness and uncontrollable power were put to rest by Sandman; collapsed into his golden arms.

"Good job Sandy" North sighed.

He approached the incapacitated black figure, who clawed at the purified discoloration of his skin.

"Ahhh!"

It slowly ate away at him in flames. The pure white snow that surrounded him couldn't even douse the fire that licked his flesh.

"What are you after this time?"

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know"

Grabbing him by the collar of his black trench coat, North brought the man nose to nose with him.

"You're just lucky I came before things went out of hand""

"Oh my dear Santy Claus..You've no idea what you're getting into"

"Oh?"

His large hand fisted around the demons thin arm, as he clenched hard.

"So just give me the girl, and it will save you a lot of trouble"

Norths coal black eyes shifted to the left of him, where SandMan still cradled the sleeping girl.

"Sandy! We go, yeah?!"

He turned his back to the demon, knowing full well in the state he was in that there was no need to worry that he would attack.

"I'm warning you North! This will get ugly!"

Placing Ray in the back of the sleigh with a severely wounded Jack, Sandman covered them with a sheet of gold sand; to keep them warm and asleep for the ride back to the North Pole. Because they did not need anymore dramatics for the day.

Upon arriving back at the Pole, North locked Ray and Jack in his private workshop, keeping them bundled in a rather large sleigh bed" and continued his work preparing for Christmas that was only a few days away. Sandman returned to his work of providing sweet dreams to children…

Ray and Jack unconsciously huddled closer to each other. Jack for a feeling of warmth and Ray for comfort. They lost in their inner most thoughts and desires that seemed to be locked forever behind their dreams.

_The dark being had towered over him, it's face beginning to take shape from the shadows. Like a cheshire cat, a twisted smile broke through the darkness, followed by a piercing gaze that could unnerve the bravest of men. Already melted to the ground; the over bearing heat rendering him helpless against the solidifying being. He growled, the shadow mans foot stomping firmly into his chest to keep the ice guardian in his place. "You had your chance Jack-" he crooned. "The little lady will finally be mine, right after I-"_

_ His nails burned into Jacks' chest, dragging down roughly and marring his washboard chest, tearing through fabric and flesh. _

_ "Argh!"_

_ "Hurts, doesn't it" Pitch grinned, continuing his tourcher; a rough punch to the face, the heat searing scars into Jacks skin._

_ "Consider yourself lucky. Hm-hm, What I would do to her…" Thin lips stretched into a malicious grin._

_ "NO!" Jacks jeweled eyes glowed bright with a vengeance. "Don't you touch her!"_

_ With what strength that was left Jack mustered it into one swing of his staff, summoning a bright light in attempt to purify the bastard or at least freeze him. _

_ "Nice try" he grinned "But that won't kill me"_

_ He gave another stomp to Jacks torso, breaking three of his ribs; the pain so unbearable that he whited out. _

He grumbled in his sleep, clutching onto Ray. Rolling on his side he pushed her head into his chest so he could bury his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. It soothed him awake from his nightmares, eyes fluttering open and and a sense of immense relief washed over him; she was alright. _She's alright…_

His eyes dull with exhaustion searched his surroundings, the familiar room calming his nerves; North must have saved them, he presumed. Fingers unconsciously twirled in her chestnut locks as she cuddled closer to him.

He smiled for a brief moment before the immense amount of pain surged. A horrible beating he took, and it was all because of her.._Nah…_It was for her.

"You know, you cause a lot of trouble for strangers" he smiled, petting the top of her head before kissing it.

He rested his chin atop of her sleeping head, happy that she was lost in hopefully a peaceful dream; safely embraced in his arms. It was the least he could do to protect her, after failing miserably in the clearing of the forest. Yet one good thing came out of his last attack against the bastard; it signaled North and that's who ultimately saved them.

A twist of the copper door knob cranked the chipped green and red painted wooden door open, a black leather boot stomping onto the mahogany floor.

"Jack Frost!" North cheerfully greeted his comrade. "Let us talk…Yeah?"


End file.
